


Rodney Loves Pegasus (The Good Parts Version)

by Liviapenn



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Casual Sex, Chromatic Character, Community: sticksandsnark, Episode Related, Episode: s03e15 The Game, F/M, Pegging, Porn Watching, Queer Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-25
Updated: 2007-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviapenn/pseuds/Liviapenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney takes it like a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodney Loves Pegasus (The Good Parts Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiPagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiPagan/gifts).



> A pinch-hit for bipagan in the Rodney/Teyla sticksandsnark ficathon, to the prompt: Teyla wearing a strap-on. Thanks to Hth and Caroline for helping me outline this.

Certainly, there were a lot of things about Earth that were great. Most people didn't have a basis for comparing Earth to any other planet, of course, and of the ones that did, an even smaller percentage were qualified to compare the Milky Way to any other galaxy. So Rodney felt quite safe in his opinion that the Pegasus galaxy was the best, absolutely the best galaxy ever. If pushed to be objective, he might admit that perhaps there was no way to judge whether it was in fact objectively the *best*. But it was definitely, positively his absolute *favorite* galaxy. Yes, there were the Wraith, and the Replicators, and no, you couldn't get a decent triple mocha latte, but then on the other hand, sometimes you were happily minding your own business when a stunningly beautiful woman from another planet-- who apparently didn't realize that she was, objectively speaking, way, way out of your league-- grabbed you by the scruff of your neck (metaphorically speaking,) bent you over the side of a bed (literally speaking,) and then strapped on a fake dick and enthusiastically pegged you until you couldn't see straight (one hundred percent literally speaking.)

Okay, so that had actually only happened once.

But still-- still--

"Oh, *god,*" Rodney moaned helplessly, shakily twisting back for more, more, more, and Teyla gave it to him, perfect, relentless-- "This is the best-- galaxy-- ever," he gasped, trembling, and came.

*

Pegasus was also, of course, the only galaxy where Rodney had ever been regarded as like unto a god by a progressive and intellectual society. (He had, of course, mistaken the society in question for a rather dull and abstruse Ancient version of SimCity for, well... several years. But that was beside the point. From Rodney's perspective, the fact that his theoretical accomplishments were actually also effective in reality just made them even more impressive.) And, yes, perhaps if an independent observer were asked, "Who would be the best-trained or most experienced person to take over control of an Ancient sociological experiment of immense scope and complex detail," Rodney would admit that maybe he wouldn't exactly be the first person on the list-- even though he really *did* spend a lot of his time thinking about leadership. And no, he hadn't done everything perfectly, as Elizabeth later took some pains to point out in a debriefing of immense scope and complex detail. But, looking back on everything he did for Nola's people... well, he couldn't quite regret the time he and Sheppard spent playing the game.

He especially didn't regret the gobsmacked look on Sheppard's face, when they'd all regrouped in Geldar after the fake apocalypse trick, and Nola's wife had gotten back from the defense outposts on the city walls and thrown herself into Nola's grateful arms. "My love!" Nola had cried, "I thought you were dead," and then there were introductions all around. Afterwards, Sheppard politely waited until they'd all been beamed up to the Daedalus before whapping Rodney smartly in the back of the head.

"Oh, what was that for?" Rodney complained. He glanced around for support and was gratified to find that although Ronon was smirking, Teyla was giving Sheppard a chiding look. You could always be sure that you were in the right if Teyla was on your side.

"You know what, you dog." Sheppard snorted as the team headed to the conference room to debrief Caldwell. "Is that what you were wasting all those turns on, early in the game? Engineering your society for maximum hot girl-on-girl action?"

"Oh, I see," Rodney said, more than happy to reclaim the moral high ground after the day's-- well, *debacle* was a bit of a harsh word, but, well-- "Working to erase an idiotic and backwards bigotry from my society is a *waste of time* now?"

"Please, you didn't even know it was real," Sheppard pointed out. "You thought it it was a computer game!"

Rodney decided to ignore that point. "I'm disappointed in you, Sheppard. I really am. I suppose I shouldn't have bothered to give women the vote, either? How do they make decisions in Freedonia, mortal combat in the arena?"

"My country is not called *Freedonia,*" Sheppard began, but by that time they were to the conference room and the topic of hot girl-on-girl action had to be tabled for later discussion.

*

Later that week, sitting next to Teyla with "Lesbians Strap It On II" playing on his laptop, Rodney reflected once again on chaos theory, and the idea that you could never, ever, really even attempt to predict the consequences of even the most insignificant actions.

After the mission to Geldar, after the debriefing with Caldwell and the debriefing with Elizabeth, there had been nothing more Rodney wanted than to just take a hot shower and go to bed. He accomplished the first half of that plan, pulling on a pair of sweatpants (his goal for the month was at least 10% less falling asleep in his actual clothes, and so far he was making admirable progress towards to achieving that goal) and then hurriedly grabbing a t-shirt when he heard his door chime.

Teyla was standing there, in a cute little purple outfit Rodney hadn't seen her wear before. She looked a bit unsure, which was also strange. "Teyla," Rodney said. "Um... would you like to come in?"

"Thank you," Teyla said, and came in. She went to Rodney's window and looked out at the silver moon over the ocean for a moment, and then turned back to Rodney. "I wanted to say... I have sometimes gotten the sense, from your people..."

"Yes?" Rodney said.

She cocked her head slightly, studying Rodney. "I have received the impression that not many of your people would have felt that it was important to establish the level of... of acceptance that Nola and Lurlyne's relationship seemed to have, on Geldar."

"Her name was *Lurleen?*" Rodney said, startled, and then focused again. "Oh, right. Well, people should be able to do what they want to do, shouldn't they? I actually didn't do all that much," he confessed. "It wasn't as if the Ancients had created a *homophobic* society in the first place, not by any means... but things had drifted, over the years, what with being cut off from any real guidance for so long, and I just sort of nudged them back towards the ideal. I mean, I myself--" he stammered, because if you couldn't come out to *Teyla*, who could you come out to? "Of course, I *usually* tend to-- Women are wonderful, of course, but sometimes... I've never seen the point to cutting out half of my options just based on gender, if you see what I mean."

"Yes, of course. Nor have I," Teyla said enthusiastically.

"Wow, really?" Rodney stared. "I mean-- I didn't know that. Well, good for you." Suddenly, not entirely unwelcome images of Teyla and that Vala Mal Doran woman kissing passionately were imprinting themselves on the inside of his skull. Also, for some reason, they were both dressed like nurses.

Reaching out, Teyla squeezed Rodney's arm, and Rodney blinked back to reality. "I am glad I can speak to you of such things," she said. "I do feel that we have grown closer recently, and I hope that we can continue to do so in the future."

Which was really just about the nicest thing than anyone had ever said to Rodney-- anyone who already knew him pretty well, anyway. "Well, that's... I certainly... Yes. That would be, that would be wonderful, in fact."

Teyla had nodded, and said goodnight, leaving Rodney to crawl into bed with an unfamiliar sort of warm spot curled up in his chest. He'd tried all week to think of something nice to do for Teyla-- another tea ceremony? Some sort of gift? Finally, a few days after the team's little adventure on the space station, where Teyla had been attacked and dematerialized and just generally had a hard day, Rodney invited her over to watch a movie. This way, he theorized, if she really didn't want to, she had a perfectly reasonable excuse to say no without hurting his feelings. Weirdly enough, though, she said yes.

She arrived a bit early, while Rodney was still trying to get the plastic wrap off the little tin of chocolate-covered pretzel sticks he'd traded Dr. Carbeaux for. "Oh, I'm almost ready," he said, gesturing towards his laptop. "Just go to the folder My Documents and then My Movies--"

"Yes, I can find them," Teyla said, and then Rodney had an unfortunate manly tin-opening incident involving just a little too much torque, and spent the next few moments picking pretzel sticks out from under his bed. He set those aside for later. After all, it wasn't as if the floor had any more germs than his hands did, scientifically speaking, but he was aware that women often didn't see it that way. There were still plenty left in the tin, though, and he set it down on his bedside table as he pulled his chair up next to the bed, where Teyla was sitting. Instead of going to Rodney's movies folder, it looked like she'd just had the computer pull up all the video files in *every* folder, which meant that the search results included his regular movie collection as well as lots of random video files from various missions and lab reports, as well as--

"Oh, this looks interesting," Teyla said, and even before she clicked on it, Rodney knew she was heading for *lesbians.strap.it.on.II[dvd.rip]best.scenes.avi*, because life was really just that cruel.

"Uh," he said. Teyla handily double-clicked and the movie filled the screen; in this particular scene, two women were resting in deck chairs next to a pool. Luckily, there was a minute or two of rubbing sunscreen on each other before the bikinis actually came off. Yes, Rodney had edited the film down to just the good bits, but that was more of a data compression issue than anything else, really. "Teyla, I... I don't think you really want to watch this."

"Why not?"

"Well, it's about... it's about..."

"Lesbians?" Teyla guessed, with the particular eyebrow-lift that indicated she had no idea what you were making such a fuss about, like that one time with the honey-covered locusts on P45-937. Rodney flailed for a second, then considered locking himself in his bathroom. Forever. "Yes, I assumed as much."

Rodney swallowed hard and sat down. Was it-- that couldn't be what it sounded like, could it? But then-- maybe it could? Did women sit around and watch porn with their friends? Did Teyla? She *had* been hanging out with that Dr. Houston from Radek's team lately. It was nice that Teyla had girl friends, even if Rodney didn't particularly like Dr. Houston; she reminded him of Cadman, with her smirk and her constant need to object to whatever incredibly important thing Rodney was trying to say at the moment. He wouldn't put it past Cadman to watch porn. Of course, he wouldn't put it past Cadman to do a lot of things. Still, maybe Teyla and Houston *did*... hang out in their pajamas, paint each other's nails and watch porn? That actually sounded like the beginning of a porn movie, in a vaguely recursive way...

He scooted his chair up next to where Teyla sat on the bed. Onscreen, the brunette was sighing and moaning softly as the blonde smoothed her hands down over her back, then moved up again to unfasten the knot at the back of the brunette's bikini top. "You should really take this off," said the blonde, and Rodney watched Teyla carefully out of the corner of his eye. She blinked once, but didn't seem to be too shocked when the brunette agreed, pushing the straps of her bikini top down slowly over each shoulder, and Rodney relaxed a little, reaching for one of the pretzel sticks. Watching porn with Teyla. Okay. All right. He could do this. Just two good friends and a little hot girl-on-girl action.

Then the brunette actually lost her top, arching her back and cupping her breasts to show them off, and the blonde got into the action with a little more sunscreen and a lot more moaning, and Teyla choked spectacularly, turning as red as a brick.

"Oh my god," Rodney said, and reached out to slam the laptop closed, but Teyla grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?"

"This isn't what you thought it was-- I'm sorry! God, I am so sorry," Rodney sputtered. Christ, this time around he really *was* going to deserve the inevitable sexual harassment complaint.

"No, no," Teyla said, but she wasn't looking him in the face. "I was-- I was only surprised!"

"Oh, please," Rodney said, humiliated beyond measure, "you're really not making this any less embarrassing by pretending that you don't think--" He stopped as Teyla put both of her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to raise his head and meet her gaze.

"Rodney, no. Truly, I had wondered. All the other movies from your world that I have watched, they seem to be so-- so--" She seemed to be searching for a word that wouldn't offend him. "*Reluctant* to show the body, or to address an, an adult sexuality... I was not expecting it, not from something from your world."

"Oh," Rodney said. "Well, no, we do actually... People film sex. I mean, as you can see," he said, waving a hand at the screen, where-- while he hadn't been looking-- his careful edits had skipped the movie past the boring bits, and now they were to the part where the blonde had strapped on a huge, bright pink dildo and was happily putting it to the wiggling, squealing brunette.

Teyla and Rodney both stared for a long moment.

"Oh," Teyla said, and her tongue darted out over her lips briefly.

"So... um," Rodney said. "It's just that there's a ratings system, and... The industry is..." He glanced at the screen, then at Teyla, who was shifting in her seat, rubbing one hand down her thigh and back again. "People sometimes... What was I saying?"

"I don't know," Teyla said. "Pass the pretzel sticks, please."

*

After the first scene came to its inevitable conclusion, Teyla shakily reached out to pause the movie by hitting the space bar. She cleared her throat, trying to look serene and pretty much pulling it off, except for the blaze of color high on her cheekbones. "Is there a-- Could I have a bottle of water, please?" she asked, her voice very nearly completely steady.

"Sure," Rodney said, "yeah, of course." He scooted his chair back over to his desk rather than stand up, and grabbed a bottle of water for himself and for Teyla. They both drank deeply.

Brushing the back of her hand over her mouth, then glancing over at Rodney, Teyla asked "Are you-- entirely comfortable with this?"

"Me?" Rodney said, not sure where to look. "Well... are you?"

"I admit," Teyla said, a smile twitching at the corner of her mouth, "I am... intrigued. But I do not wish to intrude on something that is personal to you."

"Oh, well..." Rodney rolled his bottle between his hands awkwardly. He could feel the tips of his ears burning, and he was pretty sure that an intense blush was more obvious on him than it was on Teyla. But still. "I mean, if you're interested... we could watch more. Or I could burn you a CD! I've got... I've got other things. They're not all just like this."

"But I like this," Teyla said. "Although I do wonder, now, having seen you protest Colonel Sheppard's choice of movies based on *their* lack of realism..."

"That's completely different," Rodney protested, still mostly giddy with relief that he wasn't going to get punched in the face for being a pervert. "This is pornography. Sheppard doesn't think of *Speed* as porn." Teyla raised an eyebrow, and Rodney paused. "Hm, actually..."

Teyla smiled, and raised her hand over the space bar to start the movie again, but waited for Rodney's approval. "I would not want to push, that is all. If you do not feel that we are close enough to share this material..."

It was time to man up. Rodney swallowed hard. "If you don't have a problem with it, I don't have a problem with it."

"Not at all," Teyla said, and started the movie again.

They watched a few more strap-on scenes, and and Rodney flinched the first couple of times it was clear that he'd edited out a boring talking bit in order to get to a hot double penetration bit, but Teyla seemed as eager to get to the good parts, now, as Rodney had been back when he was editing them together, and every time he winced she would reach over to pat his arm absently. She also started murmuring soft commentary during certain parts, in low and reassuring tones-- "What beautiful legs she has," or "Surely those shoes cannot be comfortable," and then, during one of Rodney's favorite bits, "I have never known a woman to enjoy being pinched there," which caused Rodney to have to pinch himself, hard, on the bit of skin between his thumb and forefinger.

He actually pinched himself a little harder than he meant to, and cringed. Teyla looked at him worriedly, biting her lip. It was really kind of sweet of her, Rodney realized-- she really was concerned that she was freaking him out by watching porn with him. And, okay, so she *was* really freaking him out, but (1) Rodney was an intergalactic explorer who had faced unimaginable wonders and dangers and was not going to be put off by any little thing, etc., and (2) being freaked out by a beautiful, buff and bisexual woman who wanted to watch lesbian porn with you was the *definition* of the kind of freaked out that Rodney generally wanted to be.

Okay, so-- how to reassure her. How. Think. *Say* something, you idiot, said a voice in Rodney's head that sounded frighteningly like Colonel Sheppard. Rodney stared at the screen desperately, watching an Asian chick in a leather harness teasing a blonde, fingering her ass teasingly while her other hand stroked up and down the shaft of a thick, glistening black strap-on cock... "Put it in me, do it, do it," the blonde begged as Rodney tried to think of something to say to indicate that he was totally, totally comfortable with a little co-ed intra-team porn viewing, "give it to me, please," and the Asian chick finally gave it to her, sliding it in sure and slow. The blonde keened, her thighs spreading as her asshole clenched hungrily, and Rodney blurted out the first true thing that came to mind and hopefully wouldn't get him punched in the face, which was, "I always wanted to try that."

This time Teyla didn't just glance at Rodney, but turned her head and stared. Oh God, Rodney thought, she thinks I'm trying to *hit* on her: hey Teyla, why don't you just bend over the bed here so I can put it to you-- oh God! He hastily clarified. "I mean, I always wondered what it would be like to, um-- to *take* it-- that it might be kind of hot if-- if someone wanted to do that to me, to maybe do me like that--" He caught himself gesturing, perhaps a bit inappropriately, and forced his hands down to rest on his thighs. "I just *wondered*--"

"Yes, I took your meaning," Teyla said, still looking at him, and Rodney realized that she wasn't so much staring as she was... studying him. Appraising him. Her lips twitched, just a little. "And I agree."

"What?" Rodney said.

Teyla reached out once more to touch his arm, this time stroking from his shoulder to his elbow, and letting her fingers turn and glide over the soft, sensitive skin on the inside of Rodney's arm. Rodney shivered, and Teyla smiled. "It would be *very* hot."

*

They didn't get to it right away, of course; neither one of them had the right equipment close at hand, for one thing. But they kept watching porn together, until they'd gotten through most of Rodney's collection, and along the way they'd gotten a bit more comfortable with each other-- and then, somehow, *very* comfortable with each other-- and then the day came when Teyla stopped by the lab after a personal trading mission with a black leather satchel slung over her shoulder that Rodney had never seen before. She said hello with an easy smile, made small talk with Rodney and Radek for a bit, and then headed to the mess hall... Fifteen minutes later Rodney realized why she'd stopped by, what was in that satchel and what it *meant* and nearly fell off his chair.

*

"Strip," Teyla said coolly, leaning back against the wall, her arms crossed. Earlier, when she'd stopped by the lab, she'd been wearing her brown suede pants and blue top, but now she was wearing her black BDUs, combat boots, and a black t-shirt-- almost like something out of *femdoms.breaking.hearts.III.dvd-rip[best.scenes].avi*. The very, *very* best scenes. Rodney stripped hastily, although probably not as hastily as he could have if he'd been able to manage to drag his eyes off Teyla for long enough to untie his own shoelaces. She had one thumb hooked into the front of her belt, with her hand resting casually over her crotch, and there was a suspicious bulge in her BDUs that was making Rodney break out all over in prickles of anticipation.

Finally he pulled his shirt off, and Teyla rewarded him with a warm smile before snapping her fingers. "Assume the position."

Rodney knelt at the foot of his bed, bending down over the cool sheets and shivering as Teyla walked behind him, brushing her fingers down his spine. She knelt behind him, pushing his knees apart, then pressed her hips up against him, rocking slightly. "Do you want this, Rodney?"

"Yes," Rodney said, sounding perhaps a bit more emphatic than he'd really meant to.

Teyla leaned forward, the firm bulge in her pants pressing insistently against Rodney's ass as she folded herself over him, bracing herself on his upper arms, and stretched up to kiss the back of his neck. "Are you sure?"

"What is with you and the asking?" Rodney complained. He wasn't really complaining. "I'm sure already! I'm ready, I'm sure! What about you, are you *absolutely*--" He cut himself off with a noise that was absolutely *not* a squeak as Teyla pushed two slick fingers inside of him.

It was all a bit of a blur after that.

"Tell me," Teyla said, pushing inside him, slick and obscene and perfect, "tell me..."

"Do it to me," Rodney said obligingly, shoving his hips back and up, letting her slowly push and fuck her way inside. "Come on, please, come on--" Teyla's hips bucked and she whimpered, a shockingly uncontrolled sound. She moved her hands, gripping Rodney's hips a little more firmly as she pushed inside him again and again, jolting him faster and higher and *harder,* slamming her hips against his ass. Rodney groaned and spread his knees a little more, pushing back against Teyla's solid grip. "Please..."

It felt like it lasted forever, and it felt like it didn't last long enough--eventually, Teyla's fast, tight whimpers sped up, as did the pace of her thrusts, and she clutched hard at his hips, pressing in and deep and *deeper* as she came. "Oh, Rodney," she whispered, curling forward again, her perfect breasts brushing against his back, her hair tickling his shoulders as she bent to kiss down his spine. "Oh, Rodney..."

"Please don't stop," Rodney whispered, and Teyla stroked his sides reassuringly before grabbing his hips again and pushing in.

"Tell me that you want it. Tell me that it is good," she commanded, and Rodney nodded helplessly. God, he was so close, and it was *so* fucking good. It wasn't just that it was a woman fucking him, giving it to him so gorgeously, and it wasn't just that she was more beautiful than any taut and toned porn star. The best part was that it was *Teyla*-- impassive Teyla losing control inside him, serious Teyla laughing as she fucked him now-- gentle, tranquil Teyla putting a sweet little twist into each forceful thrust that made Rodney whimper and beg with his whole body for more--

"It's good, fantastic, the best, you're the best-- oh *god,*" Rodney moaned, twisting back for more, and Teyla gave it to him, perfect, relentless-- "This is the best-- galaxy-- ever--!"

[end]


End file.
